


Mr. Daddy Nelson (Mr. Nelson pt.2)

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grown up Rinn, Mr. Nelson series, The Nelsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jere is born and all the girls wonder if they'd make a good step-mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Daddy Nelson (Mr. Nelson pt.2)

Mr. Nelson is anxious. 

His students can feel it in the way he teaches his lesson. He’s hurrying though each unit as if coming to a distinct stopping point every day is the most important thing in the world. He’s still patient and kind but when someone asks a tedious questions (usually one of the girls in his fan club who just wants his focus on her) his face sets in a grimp and he hurries through an explanations and usually ends up saying “Google it”. 

He’s always got his phone in his hand, too. It become an extension of him and he never goes to the teacher’s lounge anymore because he can’t get a signal (the lady teachers sigh unhappily every time the door opens and it’s not him). 

There’s rumors that maybe his marriage isn’t working out and all the girls sigh wistfully at the thought of being Mrs. Finn Nelson and the female staff whisper to each other, “Well, I surely wouldn’t knick him out of bed.” 

Then one day in the middle of his lecture on Chaucer, his phone rings and the class strains to catch pieces. “When did it break? How far apart? Is you Mum with you? I’m on my way. I fucking love you, Rae.” (the last one sends a ripple of nervous laughter across the room and the girls swoon and wonder what it must feel like to have a man that fine love you). He throws his hands up and yells, “I’m going to be a dad!” 

The boys don’t really care and the girls are all shell shocked because now Mr. Nelson was married and had a kid (it takes some of them a few days to process but the leaders of his fan club are already imagining that he’ll leave his wife because he’s deeply in love with them and they’ll be excellent step-mums and Mr. Nelson will be so impressed with their parenting skills that they’ll stay knocked up for years). 

New spreads fast and the female staff inflates. Sexy, married Mr. Nelson was one thing. Sexy, married Mr. Daddy Nelson was something entirely different. 

"Can you imagine that man as a father?" And they all close their eyes and imagine a shirtless Mr. Daddy Nelson holding a sweet little newborn in his strong arms. (Ms. James, who went through the change 3 years ago, will mysteriously start her period 45 minutes later. "The very thought of that man fathering a child made me ovulate!")

He’s back at school a week later, a little frazzled but happier than ever. He’s got a new picture for his desk- his wife (looking happy and tired, him (looking like he’d had a proper cry) and a sweet little bundle all wrapped in blue. The girls crowd around his deak and gush (“Look at his sweet little face!”) and ask what he weighed and did the baby cry a lot and what’s his name? 

"Jeremiah Carter Nelson," Finn smiles. "We call him Jere." 

The female staff is beside themselves when he comes in to the teacher’s lounge to show the new pictures. They don’t care for the ones with his wife but they coo over the ones of just him and baby Jere (“He’s got your eyes!”) and when he leaves they all lapse into day dream of maybe having just one more child… but only if it’s with that man.


End file.
